The invention relates generally to haptic feedback devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for profiling mechanical devices to design haptic effects for haptic feedback devices.
Before the advent of computer aided design and engineering tools, such as computer-aided drafting/computer-aided engineering (CAD/CAE) tools, the iterative design and engineering process between supplier and an equipment manufacturer, such as an original equipment manufacturer (OE or OEM), was time consuming and costly. Suppliers would present drawings or prototypes and then receive feedback based on their presentation. The supplier would make design changes based on the feedback and then go through the same process again. After many iterative cycles, the final design would be completed. Depending on how well this relationship was managed between the OE and the supplier, the results could vary widely in quality and cost.
One drawback of the iterative process is the difficulty in communicating how a device feels to a supplier. Compounding the problem of getting a mechanical device (e.g., a switch) to feel as desired, is the issue of having the decision makers (e.g., customer and/or executives) on-hand to give their approval.
Some systems represent the feel of a mechanical device with a static torque/travel curve of the force profile. The force profile is given to a supplier in the form of engineering drawings. The device manufacturer then makes a design that attempts to match the desired force profile. This is an iterative process, as the required level of customer satisfaction is only achieved after several attempts by the supplier. Typically, a drop in performance and, correspondingly, in customer satisfaction occurs when moving from soft to hard tooling.
While many design processes have become partially or fully automated, many known processes used to design certain devices, such as mechanical switches, still require multiple iterations similar to those described above. For example, many known design processes used to create mechanical and/or haptic devices in the automotive industry require an iterative process similar to the one described above.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in systems and methods for profiling and designing haptic devices.